


Thorin Oakenshield :The Human:

by NikkiDoodle



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Death, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Rough Kissing, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: :Rewrite from my Quotev Account:The King under the Mountain and a human girl who could foresee the future band together to try and take back his homeland.But even with a Seerer, not everything can be stopped.:Many of the First Chapters are Pre-Smuag:





	1. Chapter 1

Erebor was a kingdom like none other before it. With it deep mountain caveners and it's vast wealth of gold, Erebor was something to behold. Along with its greatness which was built by the Dwarves, there was much to it. But among everything there was there was one person who cared for but only a few things that lingered inside and none of them gold or silver.

"There she is get her!"

The guards called out as they chased the intruder through the halls. Being unable to catch the woman who had been appearing in the halls for the last few days, Erebor was in an uproar.

Guards carried quickly through the halls trying to catch the shadow of the woman who only laughed as she ran. It was as if she knew these halls well enough to avoid being caught.

Rushing into the throne room the royal family of Durin stood before their thrones. The king under the mountain shouted for her to stop as his son, and grandson lay witness to the woman for the first time. Nearly out of breath she paused before the king, but her eyes on how grandson Thorin.

With a deep bow and ignoring the rushing feet behind her, the human glanced up at the king now.

"Your grace."

She offered only to have him slam his fists down onto the throne arm. Unlike his grandfather Thorin, alongside Dis, watched the woman closely with no anger to their gazes.

"How dare you! How did you get inside our home!"

With a cheeky grin she rose to her full height of five foot nine, merely seven inches taller than the young prince that stood before her. The stomping of feet behind her did not go unnoticed as guards rushed in behind her. They believed her way to be blocked as there was only one way to the throne and one way out, unless of course you counted a fall to tour death to be one of them.

"I know my ways around your home rather well because of events that have... yet to happen."

The dwarves looked confused amongst themselves. The king on the other hand did not approve of the reply he revived for the answer. As she spoke Thorin took a moment to look her over. She was dressed in some wares that looked similar to his line's colors. The wepons she dawned was a bow and some what else he could see were some knives on her sides.

She looked about as harmless as they came for a human and she had yet to make any plans on attacking anyone or steal anything. The only thing Thorin knew about this brunette was she had been running around his mountain laughing as guards always seemed to chase her.

"What's your name! Tell me!"

"Clara. Just Clara."

She said her eyes darting back to Thorin. This did not go unnoticed by the dwarf as her eyes as blue as the sky lingered on him. Suddenly and with a quickness that nobody expected she dawned a blade causing the guards to hold their spears out toward her.

"I mean nobody harm, but I came to warn you all. You have to stop. All of it. It all has to stop. If it doesn't, your mountain will burn."

The king became filled with anger as he shouted orders to have her captured. But that didn't seem to be in her plans for this evening. Instead she took her blade and with her free hand grabbed hold of a chain that was attached to a chandelier. With her blade she smashed it into the iron and the chain snapped, which sent her flying up into the ceiling.

Gasping as he watched her seemingly fly through the air, Thorin found his eyes locked with her body as she landed on a balcony across the room. The chandelier went falling into the pit below. Watching as she tossed her head up and smiled toward Thorin, she wasted no time in running off through the halls again.

His grandfather shouting for hee capture, as the guards rushed off to try and get her. But Thorin seemed to know by now that the guards wouldn't be catching her. She was too fast and clever, which was something to be said about a human.

"So much excitement for the day."

Dis said to her brother. Thorin glanced at her, seeing that she was looking at him.

"Indeed."

Was all he said as their family slowly departed from one another. Thorin kept his ear to the ground for the rest of the evening listening on if the human had been caught or not. Upon returning to his chambers he was prepared to retire for the night, only instead to quickly draw a sword that had been laying not far from him.

"Quick as ever I see."

Her soft tone came from beyond his balcony. There stepped forth the woman that had the entire kingdom in an uproar. He watched as she stepped forth and away from his doors and more toward his desk.

"How did you get in here?"

He questioned. She smiled softly running her hands over various papers and trinkets that lay out before her on his desk.

"I told you. I know my way around because of events that haven't happened just yet."

She looked at him and smiled. If she was trying to bewitch him it wasn't working. He didn't know her game and he certainly wasn't going to play it. He knew she was trying to get him to lower his guard.

"And what does a human want with us?"

"Not us, just you. Well, and a few others, but mainly just you."

"And what do you want with me?"

He still held his blade up and out in case she tried to pull something. Sighing lightly she removed her hands from his desk and turned to face him.

"I know you. I know you well enough to know that you're stubborn and won't listen well to reason. I know that you take loyalty and honesty above anything. And I know that you won't listen to my reasons about why I'm here, but I made a promise that I would try and help."

She spoke a lot of words and spoke them quickly. He didn't know if it was because she acted nervous but she seemed heartbroken when she spoke no matter how confident she tried to seem in her words.

"There's a terrible fate that lies for the people in this mountain. Your grandfather will have the sickness, and all will perish once Smaug -- "

"Smaug?"

He interupted causing her to frown.

"A fire drake from the North. He'll burn everything. The city of Dale, your home, nothing will be safe. He'll come for the treasure -- "

"Shut your mouth lying human!"

He spat causing hee to roll her eyes and smack the sides of her thighs with her hands.

"Damn it, Thorin! Listen to me!"

"No you will listen to me, human! You're going to be locked up and questioned! And if you continue to lie about all of this then you'll be punished immensely!"

She frowned as Thorin yelled for the guards. Expecting her to escape, to run to the balcony and make some thrilling exit like she had from the throne room, she did the opposite. It shocked Thorin to see her still standing there while his sword pointed at her.

"You're not going to escape?"

He growled. She shook her head.

"There's no point. I have to make you believe me and if being thrown in a cell is the only way then so be it."

His eyes widened as his sword lowered a bit. She was giving herself up without so much as a fight.

"Why?"

"Because people will die, Thorin. And I have to try and stop it."

She said right as the guard busted in through the door. The grabbed her and hit her hard on the back of the neck. She gasped in pain as she toppled to the floor. Thorin watched as the guards dragged her body out of the room as they pulled her bow, quiver of arrows, and her knives off her body as they went.

"Are you alright mi'lord?"

One of the guards questioned. Thorin nodded his head, though his eyes on the woman being dragged from his chambers.

"Lock her away and wait for further instructions from me."

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

Clara rubbed her eyes finding her balance off and hee body in a lot of pain as if she had been tossed inside the cell -- which she wouldn't put it past them really. With a grunt she sat up and crosses her legs one over the other before running the back of her pained neck.

"Well, this is lovely ain't it?"

She muttered to herself not expecting a reply so when she received one it made her jump a little.

"Well I wouldn't say that deary."

Her lips twitched a bit as she peeked outside her cell door.

"Balin."

She cooed happy to see the one dwarf that she knew could knock some sense into Thorin. The dwarf looked at her with a surprise look about his face. It was obvious that he didn't know her yet she knew him.

"At your service young one. But pray tell how ye know me?"

"I know you Balin. A different you, but I know you."

She said as she scuffled toward the cell door. Her confinement were extremely small for someone like herself and though there wasn't much room, she still had to scoot forward to really get a good look at him.

"A different me?"

"A different you, from a time many, many years from now."

Balin cocked a brow obviously not understanding her. Sighing she rested her back against the wall behind her. Keeping her eyes on the dwarf, who's hair was just now turning from brown to white, as she started to explain.

"I have the gift of sight. I know what's going to happen before it happens."

She explained it the way a certain someone explained it to her. Balin wrapped his hands around the bars of the door as he leaned inward as far as he could.

"You're a Seerer then?"

She nodded.

"That's how you knew the ways of our home?"

Again a nod.

"But why are you here lass?"

"I'm trying to stop the total annihilation of your people, Balin."

She explained causing the man's face to pale a bit. She sighed deeply, her fingers playing with one another as she thought of the best way to explain. So she did as she had done with Thorin and explained the same with Balin.

"A fire drake from the North? Yer sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"When will he -- "

"That's just it I don't know. I know events that will lead up to it, but as for a sure date I'm in the dark about it."

Balin frowned and seemed to think upon her words. It was then he opened his mouth again.

"You speak strangely for a woman. Where are you from?"

She chuckled at this and wet her dry lips.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"So you won't say then?"

"Unless it somehow helps your Prince in all this I don't see a reason to say."

Balin nodded understanding her reasoning. It wasn't really important now as to where she was from, but what was important right now was the fact that if what she said was indeed true then they were all in danger.

"Can ya tell me something that would help me convince the Princess that what ya say is true, lass? Anything that would help us?"

"Nothing I can think up off hand. I mean, I know a few things about Thorin, but nothing that wouldn't be common knowledge among your people."

"How did you get into the moutian?"

"A secrete door that only his father and grandfather know about with a key, but I was stripped of everything when the guards took me."

"A key? Was it by chance stolen?"

"No. I had it before coming into the Mountain."

Balin arched a brow. How would she have a key that only Thorin's family knew about.

"That might... work. But it might lead to more questions as to how you have a key."

"All of which would help me to explain things easier, but for right now that's all I have, unless by telling you that Thorin can sing and plays a harp will help?"

Balin looked at her for a second before he chuckled.

"Fraid that is common knowledge -- "

"See."

"To us dwarves, not humans."

Balin looked at the girl with a very trying look as he attempted to figure out just how she knew that.

"I also know you have a brother. Dwalin, he's taller than you and has head tattoos."

"And how would ye -- right, Seerer."

He chuckled with a small smile. Before he turned away he paused and looked back at her.

"Forgive me, I never asked ye name lass. Ye knew mine which through me for a loop."

"Name's Clara."

"Clara."

He greeted with a small nod of his head before his departure. She sighed running her hands through her hair and sitting there in her cell alone. She had no idea of how long had passed, but she was kept fed and slept a lot of her time away.

It could have been days she was down there and that's what she guessed by the food she was fed. She guessed it was twice a day. At least they were feeding her in the first place.

And then it happened.

It happened at the time when she was talking to one of the guards she had named "Bob" and was talking to him about whatever she had in mind driving the guard up the wall.

"Do you ever cease?"

Thorin question coming to her cell. He had heard her talking loudly all the way from the enterence of the jail. Peering inside he seen her sitting there with her legs lax as she laid with her back against the wall and her legs stretched out as far as she could have them.

"Normally I'm a listener."

She said with a half hearted smile. As they looked upon one another Thorin studied her closely. She was a strange human, but if what Balin said was true there was reason for that.

"How did you come by this?"

Thorin questioned pulling the key from his pocket she had used to get inside the mountain. She looked at it.

"It's going to be hard to explain and I'm not sure if you'll believe me or not."

"I'm listening."

He was calmer than she had expected him to be holding the key. Inhaling deeply through her nose the rest of her body relaxed as she looked at Thorin.

"You gave it to me."

They looked at one another for the longest few seconds that ticked by. Thorin's eyes narrowed at the obvious lie toward him.

"In the future."

Narrowing more but only in confusion now Thorin wrapped his hand around the bar.

"The future?"

"Events that happen latter on down the line have caused for me to come back to the past and try and change them. See told you that you wouldn't believe me."

She said with a shrug. Perhaps being caught wasn't something that she should have let happen. Because now there was surely no way she was getting out of here.

"Gandalf the Grey was helpful. He's a wizard. But not even his magic could help me understand why it happened the way it all did."

She said casting a glance at Thorin. The dwarevn Prince removed his grip from the cell but continued to stand there.

"You told Balin that he wouldn't believe you even if you told him where you were from."

"And do you?"

She questioned. Thorin looked at her.

"I cannot account for this key. I cannot account for the things that you have told Balin during his time down here. And I cannot account for the things you've done."

She just looked at him as he spoke. She could see the clear conflict on his face before it faded back to the stern look he was so use to wearing.

"I told you to not lie -- "

"I didn't. Not my fault you don't believe me."

He closed his mouth. Looking at Clara he was trying to read her. Either she was an incredible lair or she was actually telling the truth. Keeping his frown firm he pulled away from the bars. Jumping to her feet she pushed herself against the bars.

"I only want to save you and your family!"

She yelled out after him. He paused his retreat for a second hearing the sorrow in her voice. Glancing over his shoulder he said nothing as he continued walking back up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

It was miserable to the boot. Clara had been here for many days now and without a single word from Thorin or anyone for that matter. She begun to believe that they were going to allow her to rot down here.

She was merely human after all so what care could they give for her?

"On yer feet lass."

A friendly tone came. Glancing up she seen Balin standing there with the keys to her freedom. Scrambling to her feet she looked down at the older dwarf.

"There are some rules if we let you out."

"Of course."

"You don't run. You don't hurt anyone. And you don't steal. Sound fair?"

"More than fair."

"I thought you might say that."

Balin said with a nod of his head as he inserted the key into the lock and hee freedom came. Inhaling deeply as she stepped over the threshold Clara felt her body ache from her sleep on the floor without any necessities.

But she was happy to get out of there.

"Did Thorin come to his senses?"

That was her first question of many she asked as Balin lead her out of the jail. As they walked along side each other Balin kept his eyes forward for the most part only glancing at her every little bit as he spoke.

"He and the council came to an agreement. Since you've not hurt anyone since you've been here, and haven't stolen anything, we have no reason to believe you will. Thorin I believe is starting to see your side of things, lass, which I can't say I blame him if you're a Seerer like you say."

"I only wish there was more I could tell you that would prove it, but such things won't happen for an incredibly long time."

"And what is this about being from the future? What's that all about?"

"I came to warn you all. To try and stop this madness from happening. Many people, good people, will die Balin if events don't change."

"And do ye think ya can change em?"

Biting her bottom lip she shook her head.

"I don't know. That remains to be seen."

She spoke honest and with a tone that came rather motherly Balin noticed. She surely was odd for a human. Someone with a supposed gift like hers was normally granted to elves and not humans, so it surprised him.

"All we can do is try."

He said giving her a small smile. She nodded as she just now noticed the guards stationed at a door they had come to stop before. As they had walked along the corridors many dwarves had watched them pass by but being so emerged in the conversation with Balin, Clara let them go unnoticed by herself.

"This is yours."

He told her causing her eyes to widen a bit as she arched a brow.

"You're kidding me? I go from a jail cell to an actual room?"

"Aye. Thorin is responsible for you now and he's taken the liberty to keep you under watchful eye."

His explanation must have meant that Thorin was nearby, which might have been correct if she had recalled being down this way before, but she hadn't.

"So I'm guarded in my room then?"

"Aye. Can't leave without a proper escort."

Balin said as she opened the door to her room. It was small and quant giving it a homey feeling that she very much enjoyed.

The walls were decorated in the colors of the Durin line. Candles lit the room to give it that nice homey aura. There was a larger than normal bed, two chairs, a desk, and a rug that sat before the balcony. Bookshelves lined the walls but held few books. She actually began to wonder who's room this might have once been.

"Tell Thorin thank you. I wasn't expecting this."

"I'll pass it along lass."

Balin said watching her marvled look. He smiled seeing her seem genuinely thankful about being here. Strange he thought.

"Dinner will come to your room so there's no need to leave. Make yourself comfortable. Thorin will be with you soon."

"He's coming tonight?"

She asked turning around and looking at Balin.

"He wants to speak more about the matter of the Dragon. And see what can be done to try and prevent it."

"I see. Thanks Balin."

"Of course lass. I'll let ye settle."

Balin said turning and leaving the room shutting the door behind him. Clara looked around the new room. It was certainly a huge difference to have something like this coming from the jail cell she had been in for days on end.

Now that she was here the first thing she was going to do was take a bath before Thorin arrived.

* * *

Thorin stood outside her chamber doors for a moment. His mind racing with every possible outcome that could happen the moment he crossed into her room. He was thinking of the questions he needed to ask and just how to approach. Granted he wasn't the most clever of dwarves, but he knew his way around a lair.

Pushing opening the doors to the room Thorin looked around to try and find the woman, only to stop dead in his tracks when he seen her naked back to him. His eyes widened as he stumbled into her bathing in a tub that had been brought up to her room for her.

Peeking over her shoulder she noticed Thorin.

"Thorin. I figured I had a little more time. Sorry."

She said as his eyes darted away from her body. The rather young dwarf felt his face warm as his eyes kept to the floor.

"My apologises, I would have figured Balin had told you I was coming."

She smiled as she rose up out of the tub. She wasn't at all skinny, rather plump on the belly and thick as hell with her thighs, something Thorin had caught sight of when his eyes flickered to see if she was done yet.

"He did, but I needed a bath really bad. How long was I locked up?"

"A fortnight."

She made a sound with the click of her tongue. Course she had been locked up for a while, her aching body had guessed a week but not two.

Stepping out of the tub she grabbed the tunic she had been given while her other was to be cleaned. It was a simple brown one that she knew was going to cause problems -- which it did.

When she slid it over her body she looked down at it and seen that it barely covered her. Snorting she grabbed the pants and slipped those on as well to help keep everyone from seeing her ass.

"I'm decent now."

She said having just slid into the pants. Thorin's eyes looked at her. The hair that was wet a top her head clung to the sides of her face. Her hair was long enough to reach the shoulders of her back and short in the front that it stopped at her chin, bangs hung right above her eyebrows.

"So what do you wanna talk about? Smaug I'm guessing?"

"I want to know a lot of things. But I find it hard to believe anything you say is true."

"Then why am I out of my cell?"

Thorin narrowed his eyes.

"Would you rather be put back?"

"Now I didn't say that!"

She laughed shaking her head. Walking over to her bed she sat down on the edge of it. Thorin's eyes followed her around the room till she was seated at the foot of her bed.

"If you don't seem to trust my word then why am I here is what I'm asking."

Thorin was quiet for a long moment. Thai was the first time that the two of them had been actually alone together since her time here; even in the cell he had guards about. He noticed how relaxed she seemed around him and her defenses were down.

Either she was very lax in her guard or there was a small twinge of truth behind her knowing him from another time, which is why she trusted him so.

"Because if there is to be an attack, I will not allow it to come to pass. You're going to help me in making sure that my people stay safe."

"Maybe you trust me more than you think?"

Her playful jest caused for Thorin to snort and look away. He wasn't about to admit he had any trust in the human. Humans weren't to be trusted.

"You said my grandfather was going to have a sickness?"

"The dragon-sickness, yes."

"I cannot see that happening."

"But it will and the moment it does we'll slowly be sliding into the place we don't want to go."

Thorin shook his head as he crossed his arms. Frowning Clara spoke up again.

"I know you don't believe me, but your sister is going to bare two sons. The first will be a blonde and the other a brunette."

Thorin peeked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Dis will name them Fili and Kili. They'll grow up to be fine boys."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I'm a Seerer aren't I?"

"You're very strange for a human and a woman at that."

She let a chuckle slip past her lips as she smiled warmly.

"I might be strange, but sometimes that's what it takes for a change."


	4. Chapter 4

"I was terribly afraid they were going to behead me or leave me to die in those cells."

Clara spoke to Balin as he glanced her way. The two of them were walking the halls while being accompanied by a guard. It had been a few days after she had been transported to her new room and she was finding it a nice change.

At night she would step out onto a balcony and watch the night sky that held over Dale. She never seen such a more beautiful sight and all of her life as the star sparkled over the lake. The moon's reflection upon the waters with something to be seen as a Eternal type of beauty.

But what's more so was the fact that she was now able to go about Erebor with an escort, unlike being locked in her cell where she was bound to one small area.

Walking the halls of Erebor was a fresh relief. Trailing along side Balin was even more so as she became very well acquainted with the dwarf. As Time seem to pass more Balin also seemed to become more acquainted with her.

"The council did apparently try and consider it, but I believe Thorin stepped in and kept that from happening."

"So I have my head thanks to him?"

Balin glanced at her. She was indeed a curious creature. They had all made it clear that she was unlike other humans that they knew about from either interaction or stories. Maybe she was from a different time from her persona?

"I would say so."

He agreed while escorting her through his home. Erebor was like nothing she had ever seen before. Being carved in the middle of a tall Peak mountain the rooms were vast and ran deep. The carvings along the stone walls were in a language that she obviously do not speak or read, but only added to the beauty of that which was Erebor.

Doors that must have been ten foot tall at least and archways that were two stories tall spread throughout the kingdom making it evermore grand. This was the first time she had seen it full and bustling with dwarves who were working and living amongst each other.

In the mist of their walking Balin had brought her to a district within the mountain that seemed to serve as living quarters for the common dwarves -- including himself. His home as he brought her to was small yet grand. And as they walked the streets Clara noticed whispers about as they passed from dwarves that caught her eye.

"What are they saying?"

She questioned Blain as to what the whispers were as they passed. The man smiled a bit glancing up at her.

"You're the first human some of these dwarves have ever seen. And you're most certainly the first to roam about here. They find you odd, yet not bad."

Lips twitched on her face in an upward turn. She hasn't expected to be such a hot commodity amongst the people here. Entering Balin's home she halted when she heard someone shout a greeting of sorts. Looking closer Clara couldn't help but smile more seeing Dwalin greeting his brother.

They spoke to each other in their own language, something that she had never even attempted to learn, and was only noticed when Balin motioned his hand toward her.

"Hello Dwalin."

She greeted causing the man to cross his arms across his chest and nearly glare hee way.

"This is the Seerer then?"

"Aye. This is Clara."

Dwalin looked at her with a sceptical look one that Thorin had given her when she was in his room alone with him. Course it wouldn't be so easy to believe right off hand as to her abilities that she had but she knew in time they would all come round -- she just didn't know how long it would take.

"So my brother tells me you know things about us for the future."

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I'll believe it when I see it."

Clara's lips turned up a wee bit more. Dwalin always was a straight shooter that's something she could respect about him.

"Of course."

The dwarf arched a brow before he scoffed.

"So what's she doin here?"

"Taking lunch."

Balin explained as if it were the most simple thing in the world. His younger brother nodded his head as if knowing his elder was the type to have lunch with someone like herself.

"Right. I'll leave ye two to it then."

He said giving a nod toward Clara before shuffling past the taller woman. The door shut and Balin was quick to usher her further inside his humble home.

"You'll have to excuse my brother, lass. He's a bit forward with his words."

"Don't worry about it, Blain. I know. It's how he is."

Nodding Blain had her sit in a chair that was almost child size for herself. Feeling a little ridiculous being in the chair, but not wanting to embarrass her host, she remained quiet while he went about in the kitchen leaving her to look around.

It was small but humble. They has passed right through the front entry and through the living room into the kitchen. He had various pictures and nicknacks across his home and it was lit well giving it a warm glow in the side of the darkness from the mountain.

In the kitchen she sat looking out his window seeing a small head peeping at her from the other side, she smiled and wiggled her fingers toward the child making it obvious she had seen him. A gasp and the head shot away hearing various giggles outside. Balin turned and seen the children, there were three, peeping at her now.

He too chuckled.

"So, what is your life like where you're from?"

Balin questioned as he made small sandwiches for them and turned the kettle onto the fireplace to make them something to drink - coffee or tea she wasn't sure which.

"It's a lot different than here. We don't have dwarves or elves, orcs, hobbits -- just humans."

Balin listened closely as he worked on the food only giving comments where needed or questions.

"We don't ride horses, we have these metal contraptions called cars that run on a type of oil. We have long ones that can stretch far or small ones. We have buildings as tall as some mountains or little as this."

"Buildings as tall as mountains?"

"Yes. And we all live together and work in different communities. And women are treated as equals to some."

"Women as equals?"

Balin chuckled a little.

"That sounds like a dream world. We tend to dote on our dwarven women here, give them respect and cherish them as equals as well. But that's odd to hear from humans."

He brought the plates over with the food. Clara smiled a little as she looked at her plate. Bringing the kettle over he poured two small cups full of what seemed to be tea.

"Thanks."

"Yer most welcome, lass."

He said before taking the kettle back to the fire and letting it sit. Returning to his own seat, Balin picked up his sandwich and bit into it having Clara follow suit. They ate and chatted about things both here and there. Clara told him a bit more about her world in the future. She kept it from him that she might as well have been from a complete other dimension, but he never asked so she never shared.

"Lunch was wonderful thank you, Balin."

She smiled while the dwarf locked up his home as they left.

"Course lass, I had an enjoyable time getting to know ya better."

He said as a group of young dwarves ran past looking at Clara. It didn't go past either of them that the same children had been peeking in his window to get a look at the young woman. She watched the children run away back to whenever it was they were going to play.

"They seemed very interested in you."

"If they've never seen a human before I can understand why."

She chuckled. The two of them walked on back toward the palace where she was staying.

"Balin, tell me more about your people?"

"What do ye wish to know?"

"Customs really. How marriage works and all that."

"Ah. Well, when we find our One we start off courting. In the way we court our One is by braiding their hair and offering them a courting bead. Once the courting process is over we then add another braid and another bead that signifies marriage."

"How often does that happen?"

"Well, our women are hard to find as they look a lot like a male. They have beards and their voices just as deep. It's rare for our kind to marry, but when they do they produce many children over the years."

"I see."

Walking up the stairs Clara paused for a moment feeling a pair of eyes on her. She looked around and was almost certain someone was watching her, just staring straight at her. But she seen nobody, until she looked above and seen Thorin watching her from an upper level of the palace balcony.

Balin didn't seem to catch the young Prince watching them as they walked along, but Clara did. She kept her eyes locked with Thorin until she turned away to speak with Balin again. Thorin watched as the two had walked out of the living quarters for the rest of the common dwarves.

He didn't like her spending so much time with his people -- she was human after all, and would be making sure to talk to Balin about the time being spent around his subjects. But until then he would have to allow it. A guard was with her at all times, but even now with a guard there was something swarming inside of Thorin that he had never felt before.

He was going to make sure he kept a close eye on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Clara was extremely irritated. Thorin had informed her guards that she was no longer allowed down in the living quarters. She was to remain away from the women and children acting as if she was done horrible person who would dare to hurt his people.

Even Balin had been restricted from seeing her. It hurt. It hurt thinking that this was how Thorin had seen her, that he believed she would lash out and harm innocent civilians. She kept to her room over the course of several days. She didn't leave her confinement of a room and refused to do anything else until she spoke with Thorin.

Her wish was finally granted one late night.

"You wished to see me?"

His rough tone reached her ears. She rose from her chair -- sized for a dwarf -- and looked at Thorin.

"Why are you treating me this way?"

"Because you are still my prisoner and I'll not have you go galavanting off around my people!"

He barked Clara scoffed and threw her hands about. Annoyance was clear, disappointment of course, but she was also so angry with him.

"You still don't believe me do you? After everything I've told you!"

"Course I do not. T'would be a fool to believe such non-sence. You've yet to tell me anything that I can believe -- even if I can't prove some of the things that have happened it does not mean I believe it!"

Instantly Clara rushed Thorin causing the shorter dwarf to reach out and grab her. Her hands reaching out for him as if to attack.

"Then let me show you something you can't disagree with."

She nearly whispered as her fingers grazed Thorin's own. Suddenly everything went dark before he was thrown into a world full of terror. Before he even had time to think about what had happened, the both of them ended up on a mountain side. No longer in her room.

Thorin looked around, confused at first, before he became shocked. He gazed out, looking into a valley down below, seeing a raging battle that looked like it was between Orc and Dwarves.

He looked down, and watched as his grandfather lost his head. He watched as another him, raced forth with only a log and attacking that Orc. He watched as his people fell around him one-by-one. He watched as his people died.

He watched it all happen from the mountain side of Erebor. He watched as his future unfolded right before his very eyes.

Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder again. They returned to her room. Thorin quickly backed away, he looked as pale as a sheet and felt as if he was going to vomit his meal. Clara looked at Thorin with a harsh gaze.

"What's wrong prince? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Thorin dared not look at the woman, fearing that she would take him back there.

"W-what was that!?"

he barked, his eyes still on the ground as he held onto a chair to steady himself. She continued to stare harshly toward him.

"That was the future you seek by not listening to my words, Thorin. This is the future that I am trying to change for you and your people, if only you would listen to my words."

Thorin's eyes whizzed up from the floor and locked with her blue gaze. Her words were too harsh and firm for them to be ignored, yet still further she pushed.

"I could have left a while ago. I know this place like the back of my hand. I could have left in the middle of the night and nobody would have ever known. But I didn't. I stayed because that is not the future I want for you and your people, Thorin."

She explained as Thorin looked up at her weary. Her vision she had just shown him was of their downfall to the Orcs, such a needless battle it was. They would be victorious but at a cost. Thorin backed away and huffed trying to gather his mind.

"You'll stay locked up until I deam otherwise, human."

He said with shaken breath before leaving the room without so much as another word. Clara inhaled deeply as she felt weakened. Exhaling hee held breath she made her way to the bed. Her powers drained as she had used them to show Thorin what he could not just brush off as something else she was to say.

What was coming was more real than any of them knew.

Days passed without word from Thorin or anyone for that matter, until a day came when that wasn't the case any longer.

"Balin!"

Clara yelled rushing the dwarf and wrapping her arms around him. He chuckled and patted her back.

"Good to see you too, lass."

He greeted with a smile as he released her.

"I have good news. Thorin is allowing for you to leave your chambers again."

"Really? Did he say why?"

"No. But it must mean that he's coming to terms with why you're here."

So in other words Thorin must have believed her vision -- which she was thankful. Perhaps her task of coming here could help prevent the impending doom of Smaug the terrible. Maybe she would be able to make a difference after all.

"Now, I figure you'd like to get out of here for a bit. Dwalin and I have some time free today. Should you want to spend it out with us."

"Of course, Balin. More than anything."

He chuckled a tad before they both moved toward the door. Clara was smiling from ear to ear as she and Balin made their way to what seemed to be the wall of the castle. With a loud gasp Clara moved quickly to the edge being able to see for miles.

She could see a lake and Dale below. The roaring forest that stretched far and wide. Beautiful clouds filled the sky. It was like a dream being up here.

"Careful not to fall."

She leaned back seeing Dwalin walked toward her. His mowhak hair was something to see and made her smile.

"It'll take more than a slip of my foot to take me out."

She pushed back grinning at him. He snorted crossing his arms over his chest. Balin joined them by embracing his brother before stepping back and looking at Clara.

"So. What's the plan?"

She asked looking between the brothers. Balin turned to her.

"Well I figured we could take lunch together and then -- "

"And then I'll see what yer made of."

Dwalin said cutting off Balin. Clara arched a brow looking at the younger of the two. Balin cleared his throat looking at his brother.

"Brother -- "

"She had wepons when she came did she not, brother? I jus wanna see what the lass has got in 'er. Thas all."

"I don't think Thorin would give me back my wepons just so you can fight me."

"Aye. You're right. Best we use mine."

Dwalin said parting his brother on the shoulder before he turned and started walking. Balin sighed deeply before shaking his head.

"You'll have to forgive him, lass. He's not use to being around a lady such as yourself."

This caused her to chuckle.

"Balin I can assure you, I'm no lady."

"But ye are, Clara. Least to us ye be."

"That's the first time you've ever used my name before, Balin. What's the occasion?"

They spoke as they walked after his brother. Balin, she could have sworn, turned a little red on the ears.

"Is it now? Well, perhaps I'm just returning the favor of a first name basis."

This made her laugh again, much to Balin's pleasure. But not all were laughing. Thorin, who had been watching them, wasn't laughing. He watched them all conversate from a safe distance away to where he wouldn't be noticed.

His guards have become lax with her, which was why he had to be watching he told himself. That was his excuse. And an excuse it was just to be near. Ever since the vision Thorin had been unable to get her out of his head. Perhaps what she had been saying all along had been true and he was just too stubborn of the dwarf to listen.

Perhaps it was time to do something about it.

Days turned into weeks. Thorin watched as she grew closer to a few other dwarves, some that he honestly had no idea who their names were, only knowing that they were common miners that worked day and night deep within the mountain. Thorin watched her carefully, wondering how many more dwarves she would charm before he would figure out all about her.

On a certain afternoon, he found her sitting on the ledge of one of the walls that opened to the outside world and displayed the small and bustling town of Dale. Her back was to him, meaning that she was facing toward the city, her feet dangling over the ledge of a 1,000 plus foot drop.

A single wrong move and it would be all over for her within seconds.

He watched her from behind a pillar, noticing the guards that stood not too far from her, seeming to allow her more space than they normally would have these last couple of weeks.

And for the first time she was without Balin or Dwalin. She was completely alone save for the guards who did a poor job at standing guard over her.

Thorin's eyes narrowed, figuring out instantly what was going on as he watched the guards not really keeping an eye on her any longer and just merely standing there while she gazed out over the edge of the wall.

"It's a rather nice day."

She spoke suddenly, causing the guards to turn to look at her, not knowing if she was talking to them or the open air, again.

"So, why don't you come out of hiding behind that pillar and into the nice sunlight with me?"

Thorin's eyes widened when he caught her bright blue eyes as she turned around to look at him. Her eyes were bright from the reflection of the sun's rays that came down from the sky and hit them just right, adding a shimmering effect. The guards panicked when they finally noticed their prince, knowing that he had caught them slacking off at their jobs.

"All of you, return to your posts inside. I will speak to the woman alone."

Thorin growled, angry with the guards that had lowered their guard around the prisoner woman. The guards quickly scurried away, fearing the wrath of their prince.

Things just hadn't been the same with Thorin, not since the vision he was shown. He became quicker to anger it seemed, and it didn't matter who it was that he took his wrath out on, he did as he pleased.

"Say, is there a reason why you've changed?"

She asked. Thorin just glared at her, causing her to raise a brow in confusion.

"There are many reasons for things that I do, but none of them I need explained to the likes of you."

Thorin spat, watching as the woman winched to his harsh words before turning back around and no longer looking at him. He walked up behind her, noticing that she was in a change of clothes for once, and there was something that triggered him further.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

Thorin asked, noting that they were clothes for a dwarven woman. They had been sized to her human size, but he could still tell the difference. The dark blue dress that was aliened with a yellow trim and white sleeves shown him that it was of her own design. She must have asked one of the women here to fix up an outfit for her.

"Some of the dwarven women decided that I needed a change of clothes. Wearing the same thing for over a month isn't too clean, if you get my meaning."

She laughed. Her head was tossed backwards as she allowed her laughter to bellow from the very bottom of her chest. Thorin just stood there, his arms crossed over one another. He watched her, she was utterly strange.

Strange and mysterious.

Those were to the two things she was mainly. Thorin just continued to watch the woman laughing loudly before she finally stopped, out of breath and breathing deeply as she nearly gasped for air.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of the prince's company?"

She asked, turning around on the wall to now have her body sideways, half of her body facing Dale and the other facing Thorin. Her feet were thrown over the edge of the wall for they were still bound and she could not move them as freely as she would have wished.

  
"I will ask you once more."

Thorin stated, causing the woman to raise a brow.

"Why are you here?"

The two of them looked at each other for what felt like years. Finally, Nichole sighed, her eyes turning back toward the city of Dale.

"You're so young and so determined to figure out all about me, aren't you Thorin?"

She turned back to look at him, a warm smile on her lips.

"I know a much different part of you, one that is just as determined, but not about me."

He raised a brow, not understanding what she was talking about. He took a step forward, wondering what non-sense she was sputtering.

"I know you well, Thorin, but you won't know me well until much later on."

"Just who are you?"

Thorin questioned, one last and final time. She just looked to him with that same warm smile that made his mind spin out of control as he tried to figure her out.

He wanted to know, no, he needed to know just who this strange human woman was that came to him in the middle of the night, but did not kill him.

This woman, who has managed to sneak into their home several times and then just disappeared in the blink of an eye. This woman, who had pledged his thoughts both day and night. This woman. This woman. This woman.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you. It's something that you have to find out on your own, Thorin."

Thorin glared, finally having enough with this woman's games. He walked up to her and roughly grabbed hold of the collar of her clothes and yanked her down off the wall and bringing her down onto her knees.

He looked her deep in the eyes and searched for something that not even he knew what he was looking for, but he was trying to find something, anything that might give her away.

But, he saw nothing.

No fear, no hate, no sorrow, nothing.

Just the woman before him. That's what he had seen deep within those blue eyes that seemed to shine like one of the brightest sapphires that he had ever seen before with his eyes.

"If you do not tell me, woman, then I shall force it out of you. For too long have I shown you kindness. For too long have I allowed you the freedom to roam. If you do not tell me, then I shall have t-"

"Would another vision be enough for you, Thorin?"

He closed his mouth. She was right, her visions were a powerful weapon that she would use against him just like the last time.

"If you do not trust what you see with your own eyes, then what's the difference between my words and what I can show you?"

She was right. He knew that she knew she was right. He released her, allowing her to sit there before him on her knees. He looked once more into those deep eyes that bothered him so before turning away and leaving her without saying another word.

She sat there on her knees, her wrists and ankles still bound together as she watched him retreat into his home. She knew that she was finally getting through to him. She knew that it wouldn't be long now before he would start to come around. She knew.

"You'll figure it all out, in due time, my King."

She whispered to the wind.


	6. Chapter 6

There was very little to hope for at this point. Even after the vision Clara didn't believe there would be change for Thorin. Balin had been questioning her on her affairs of being here and how she believed they were going, but what honest answer could she possibly give to him?

"I fear he'll never come around."

She flat out told Balin as they sat in her room together. Balin looked up from the fires that were burning in her fireplace, keeping the room warm on this chilly night.

"Give him time, lass. Thorin is a stubborn one, but I've noticed a small change in him since you've come. He seems more attentive to his grandfather and to you."

"To me? Asking me questions he wants answers to is hardly what I'd call attentive."

Balin chuckled but nodded his head.

"I'm not getting any younger, Clara. But these old eyes don't deceive me. I've noticed that he's been keeping a watchful eye on you recently."

"Oh you mean the continuing stalking -- yeah I've noticed that too."

Balin laughed a little.

"Tis not stalking. Tis his interest in you growing. If the Prince really cared not for you then he would have his attention else where. Trust me when I say it -- you've got quiet the effect on him."

The only sound was the crackling of the fire. Clara pulled her blanket tighter around her shoulders. For weeks she had been here with very little effort in moving away from the fall of the line of Durin. She was scared beyond compare that she would not be able to save them.

That all her efforts were in vain. But she wouldn't give up hope for a certain wizard's words echoed in the back of her mind.

"I won't give up. Not till I see that everything will change."

"I believe you."

Balin said a small smile crossing his lips. He understood the girl far better than he had in weeks. The more he came to know her the more he came to trust and feel the need to care for her. She was almost like the young child Balin had never had with her personality being one that he could agree with and stand behind.

Their night ended on a good note as it drew to a close and both of them went their separate ways. Balin returned to his own room as she fell asleep in hers.

But nothing could prepare her for the next morning.

Waking up and taking a nice morning bath in her room before her day began, Clara then proceeded out of her room. She nearly fell over top of something that had been placed at her doorstep. She blinked looking down at the box before turning to ask one of the guards what this was -- but the guards weren't there.

Extremely confused she picked up her package and returned inside her room. Carrying the slightly long box over to her bed she opened it up to find a card inside.

"A new start between us?"

She read aloud confused. Pulling back the paper her eyes widened as she looked at the blue fabric lined with golden trim. Pulling it out she seen it was a new tunic. A tunic that was large enough for her without struggle. A pair of pants came with it which those too were a dark blue. Looking both over she picked up the card again.

It must have been from Thorin.

A new start. That must have meant that he was allowing her a chance. A chance between them to make things right. It would most certainly explain why there was such a lack of guards outside her door. With a large smile Clara whisked the clothing onto her body and stood before her mirror.

The blue did nice against her skin tone and hair. The slightly tanned skin from days out in the sun looked nice. She wasn't dark but she wasn't pale either. Just right for a Caucasian female human. Her brown hair made the color pop as well, her brunette locks giving way to the dark blue and gold.

Then there was her eyes. Her eyes that were a bright blue with golden speckles. Overall she liked the look and knew that Balin would find her outfit a nice change. A knock came to her door unexpectedly.

"Yeah?"

She called out having the doors open to reveal Thorin.

"So, you found your clothes."

He asked as she watched his reflection in the mirror. Turning to face him, she nodded.

"Yes, thank you. They're your family colors aren't they?"

"Yes."

He said lightly. His gaze turned to the box on her bed before he placed his hands behind his back.

"Since today you will be given a title, I figured you needed to look the part."

"A title? You mean "Thorin's Eyes"?"

Thorin's whole body tensed before it carefully relaxed. He was slowly coming to terms that the girl's powers were real, who could deny something like that after a vision she had given him, and now that she had taken the words right out of his mouth -- he had to admit she was real.

"Yes."

Lips twitching upward a little she placed her hands behind her back looking at the young Prince. The two of them stood there for a moment just watching one another until she shrugged.

"I'm glad to know that I'm earning your trust. It hurt not having it."

"You're an outsider, surely you don't think I would just give you trust -- and you human."

"No, course not. But I'm glad I'm earning it, Thorin."

She smiled. Her smile made him nervous as his eyes moved away from her face.

"From today your guards have been removed. Don't make me regret this choice."

"Course not."

Thorin went to turn to leave, but paused for a moment before he went.

"And there's one more thing."

He said his words reaching her ears. He glanced over his shoulder, his face holding uncertainty.

"My sister is with child."

Her lips curled up even more. Fíli was to be born.

"Congratualtions."

She pushed earning an unreadable gaze from Thorin. He said nothing, but nodded his head as he left her alone in her chambers. The large door shutting loudly behind him. Inhaling deeply through her nose she beamed brightly. So Dis was with child!

What wonderful news.

Clara wasted no time going out into the city to try and find Balin. She came across a familiar dwarf, whom she had not expected to find on her adventure.

"He's working."

Bofur explained looking at her outfit and her all about in general. He couldn't understand why in the world she was smiling and seemed so happy.

"Oh that's just horrible! Now who will I have to spend my day with -- you maybe?"

Bofur's eyes widened as his mouth dropped.

"Me? I dunt even know you!"

"No, but you will if you spend the day with me."

She grinned. Truth be told Bofur was always one of her favorites. He was caring, funny, and charming. He was a good person and one that she had been lucky enough to call her friend. But Bofur had yet to know all of this just yet. The Dwarf chuckled before he laughed to himself.

"You're the girl who had been causing trouble for us aren't you? Where's your sitters?"

"The guards? Your Prince got rid of them this morning, along with my new clothes and title."

Bofur watched her run her hands out in front of her showing him the clothing. He had been quick to notice that the colors were the line of Durin and only the royal family was permitted to wear them. It was cautious thing seeing them on the girl.

"You said you're friends with Balin and Dwalin?"

"Yes."

He hummed to himself for a moment thinking.

"To earn their friendship ye must be an alright lass."

She couldn't help but grin and laugh. Nodding her head a bit she watched Bofur move about a little to get a better look on her. The dwarves moved and walked around them in the busy streets. Some looked at Clara while others ignored her. She had just happened to chance it upon Bufor, and she was increasingly happy that she had.

He was one of her favorites next to Balin.

"Have ye eaten yet?"

"No. Not yet. Why? Have you?"

"No. No I've not. Do you wanna get something while you wait on your friends?"

Her smile widened and she nodded her head.

  
It was later into the night when she had finished telling Balin all the news about her new title. The dwarf was happy for her believing that she was getting around to Thorin. That maybe perhaps now he was finally going to listen to her and everything was going to be okay.

That maybe she could save them all.

As she stood out on her balcony after the long night she found a type of happiness that she wouldn't have guessed she would have been able to have, but the thought of turning the future was too much for her to not smile.

And she wasn't alone in her thoughts. Because there tucked away in her room Thorin had crept. He had a dream the night before which lead him into making her, his eyes. A dream that had been a great distress.

A fellow dwarf with dark hair had been attacked by an Orc riding a large beast. Before he could be taken down a cloaked figure that Thorin could not see had lept in the way, saving the dwarf from being eaten. But before he knew what had happened to the unknown person, he had awoken.

There was something deep inside of him that told him that the person was Clara. He didn't want to believe it. Thinking that something horrible such as that could happen to her -- it upset him.

Which is why he found himself lurking right before her balcony door watching her standing there in the pale moonlight watching the water on the lake. He had made no notion of being there and was preparing to return to his room after seeing her, but as he turned she spoke out with her back to him.

"You can come out of hiding."

Slowly Thorin slipped out and onto the balcony having Clara turn and see him. A smile pressed to her lips as she looked at him.

"Sneaking into my room late at night will have people talking."

"I wasn't sneaking. I don't sneak."

He pushed back against her playfulness tone. His deeper, rougher tone held no room for argument. She cocked a brow looking to him wondering why he was here.

"What brings you here? Miss me?"

Thorin felt his heart thump in his chest. He didn't want to tell her anything about him, but what reason was he to give her?

"No. I came to make sure you hadn't escaped."

She made a sound and nodded.

"And what will you do when I do leave?"

She asked turning to look back up in Dale and the lake. Thorin's body tensed as his gaze which had been on the floor during her questions, peered up at her quickly.

"When you leave?"

The question almost scared him. He didn't know why it did, but it had. The thought of her leaving didn't sit well with him for some reason.

"When my job is done here I'll have to go."

"No. No you won't be going anywhere."

He snapped quietly though it was clear there was anger in his voice. Clara closed her eyes inhaling softly. When she didn't turn around it angered him more to the point where he walked forward and grabbed her arm. With a quick tug he spun her around to face him.

She gasped not having expected that from him. Looking down at him, she seen the anger across his face. His hand tightened on her arm causing a slight clench of her fingers.

"Thorin -- "

"You won't go anywhere! I won't allow it!"

He spat his eyes darting around hers looking for something there. His chest felt like it was going to bust from the inside so he continued only hoping he could stop it.

"You won't leave me. Not now. Not ever."

And he did the most unexpected thing. His other hand came up against her shoulder tugging her down to his level. Their lips crashed together while he kept them close. Her eyes shut and she kissed back. Thorin had no idea what had come over him, but in a rush of emotions he had the need to feel her against him.

To see if this would end his suffering that he felt every time he would look at her. If it would ease the heart ache he felt in the mornings, evenings, and nights since her being here. He needed to see and now that he had, he knew the answer to his question.

Pulling away from her, he kept his hands against her to keep her to him. Their eyes locked with one another as his fingers slid across her jaw before he quickly backed away. His eyes on the floor as he moved in a startled way. Clara stood there watching as without a word Thorin flead from her balcony and room altogether.

Standing there under the pale moonlight she was once again alone. Her lips tingled from where Thorin had kissed her -- and what a kiss it was. Fingers moving against her lips caused a slight smile to form.

He had kissed her.

Thorin had kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

She wasn't sure when things started changing but she noticed the little things. Thorin after he kissed her that night on the balcony many nights ago was slowly changing his outlook toward her. The guards had been pulled from her, she had been given clothing that auit her, he had kissed her -- and now there was another package at her doorstep.

A large grin stretched across her face as she tried to cover it with her hands. She wasn't use to having such surprises given to her, but she knew they were from Thorin. Picking up the package it was much smaller than the box her current clothes came in, but she knew that whatever was inside she would end up living it regardless.

Collecting the box and returning it into her room she placed it down on her bed and went to open the box. Unwrapping the paper from it she was surprised to see what it was. Her eyes were wide as she reached out looking at the dagger that laid inside.

Running her fingers across it she couldn't believe that Thorin has actually gotten her something such as this. Picking it up it was made of iron and the hilt was wrapped in a blue dyed strand of animal hide. It felt nice in her hand and it seemed perfectly balanced. Though it was small she grinned and put it down on her bed to marvel at it a little longer.

He day went about normal afterward, until Dwalin came across her path.

"Come with me!"

"Where are we going?"

She asked having been on her way to see Balin when Dwalin snatched her up instead. The dwarf was walking fast, but with her longer legs even she had trouble keeping up with him. Finally they reached a part of the kingdom where she had seldom been.

A training yard.

It was large and stone based. Flat as it stood extremely large and far out giving combatants enough room to work if needed. She gazed out in the area finding that they were alone.

"Ta'day you'll be startin' yer trainin."

He explained. She cocked a brow wondering what he had meant by training. She just looked at him which caused him to scoff and roll his eyes.

"Yer title! Thorin's Eye! Ya need ta be able ta fight!"

"But I can fight."

Dwalin just glanced at her from the side. It was obvious that he didn't believe her one bit.

"I didn't have wepons on me when I first came here for decoration. I know how to fight, Dwalin."

"Well then, yer trainin should go fast then! Grab a sword we ain't got all day!"

He sure did like to bark orders. Clara huffed as she walked over to a metal rack that held many different styles of wepons. Pulling the sword out she turned and seen that Dwalin had an axe for his choice.

"Why do I have to have a sword if you've got an axe?"

She asked just in the moment some others had arrived. Turning and looking she seen Balin and Bufor walking over to some seating that surrounded the ring.

"Because it's my choice of weapon! I'll not have ye use somethin yer not accustomed with! Now -- eyes on me lassie!"

Dwalin yelled as he charged her. Balin and Bufor both sat there watching. Balin had officially met with Bufor shortly after Clara had informed him that she had spent the day with the dwarf. Most everyone knew everyone either in passing or from actual knowing so it was rare to not know each other, but thanks to Clara the two were quickly getting on.

"He's a wee bit harsh ain't he? She's just a wee thing."

True Clara might have been a bit on the heavier side and she was taller, but what Bufor had meant was she was young for a human. Balin watched with careful eyes as his brother took swing after swing trying to get her weapon out of her hands, but was failing with each swing.

"Aye. But it's either learn here where she's safe rather than if the time ever comes out there."

Thorin had approached Balin and his brother late one night informing them both that he wanted to see her skills in fighting. The young Prince seemed worried about her abilities but her wouldn't tell them why, just that he wanted her tested. But to see her skills was something that Balin was afraid to have happen. The girl was bound to be hurt by his younger brother. In his youth Dwalin was an excellent fighter with the strength to match.

But the more Balin watched the less and less worried he became when he noticed just how well Clara was handling a sword against his brother.

"She's actually good."

Bofur said watching as Clara blocked and striked at Dwalin. Balin watched as metal clashes against metal and he could tell that Clara was playing it safe. She rarely lashed out, but in doing so blocked many of his attacks.

"She's holding her own. More than what I could have said for her."

Bofur continued. Dwalin pulled back and laughed holding his axe close to him.

"Well lass! Yer not too bad!"

"I could say the same for yourself."

She pushed causing Dwalin to chuckle again. He placed down his axe and just looked at her returning her sword to the rack. He approached her a little knowing that their audience would take offense to what he wanted to say to her next.

"My brother seems smitten with ya."

His voice low as to not have their conversation overheard. Clara looked at Dwalin before looking at Balin over her shoulder. The dwarf had his eyes on her.

"You think?"

"I know so. He's not one to give a lass attention. Yer special."

"Special I might be, but he doesn't see me the way you think he does. He cares, but not in that manner."

Dwalin rolled his eyes and scoffed. He knew his brother well enough to know that she was wrong about that.

"Would you accept if he offered to make you his One?"

"Why are you so concerned with this?"

"Because he's my brother and I'll be damned if a human lass breaks his heart!"

He sneered causing her to scoff. She looked at him and understood he cared for his kin, but he was blowing smoke. She knew well that Balin didn't view her that way, at least the future him didn't.

"Don't worry, it won't come to that."

Dwalin scoffed and shook his head. He didn't believe her for a second, but dropped it when he noticed another one had come to join the fight. Balin and Bofur both glanced over toward the enterence and seen the new spectator.

"Well?"

Thorin questioned as he came into the scene of Clara putting away her sword. Arching a brow she looked from Thorin to Dwalin and then back to Thorin. Dwalin moved past Clara and made his way toward Thorin. She moved away from the rack and made her way to Balin and Bofur.

"What's he doing here?"

"No idea lass."

She knew that Dwalin wanted her to train, but maybe that was because Thori actually wanted it? Who knew with the dwarves. She stood beside Balin as the two spoke from across the way. It wasn't until Thorin called out to her did she leave the other two's side.

"Come with me."

Thorin ordered causing her to follow after him. The rest staid behind, watching as she left with Thorin. The two of them walked through the kingdom and back into the main palace. Dwarves that passed by bowed to Thorin, their Prince, as they walked by. This didn't go unnoticed by Clara in the slightest as the people seemed to love him.

"She's been asking about you as of late. I figured I would finally indulge her curiosity."

Arching a brow she glanced at Throin and seen that he was looking up at her. Walking to a room they stopped right before it. The guards that were standing at the doors moved aside and allowed the both of them inside.

"Brother?"

The rough voice called out.

The room was far more lush and larger than her own. She had yet to be in this room as she could only guess was Dis's own quarters. And she appeared to be correct when the dwarf came out from what seemed like her own toiletry.

"Sister. I've brought her."

Thorin explained as an almost male looking dwarf appeared. Dis had a beard and was shorter than most. Her voice extremely deep, yet she had a way about her. Looking over at Clara, Dis had hee eyes roam the woman's body making Clara feel as if she were under a spotlight almost.

"So. You're my brothers eyes then?"

Dis questioned with a slight smile upon her lips. Giving a quick nod, Clara stood there while the woman approached. She was much shorter than her brother which wasn't surprising seeing as how Thorin himself was tall for a dwarf.

"I remember when you came into our throne room. You upset everyone with your carefree way and then shortly escaped after."

She explained her recall of the human.

"Thrown in jail for sneaking into my brother's room and then released shortly after into my brothers custody. Becoming part of his own council thereafter -- what a peculiar journey you've had the last few months."

She smiled. Clara quickly came to realise that she was going to enjoy Dis and her company if given the chance of being able to have it constantly.

"I wonder what made my brother change his mind?"

She poked causing a sigh from Thorin along with an eye roll. Dis smiled at her brother before looking back at Clara. She was a simple looking girl for a human.

She had curves but was a bit heavy, her hair was thick and unruly seeming almost untamable. And then her eyes shined a bright blue, but with Dis's eyes she could see that there was some gold flecks sprinkled around the darker part of her eye.

No wonder her brother had warmed up to the woman so fast.

"I did not bring her here to be openly mocked by you sister."

"Of course dear brother, I apologize for the poking."

She grinned behind her hand as she adjusted her hair.

"So you're called Clara?"

"Yes. And you're Dis."

"Everyone says you're a Seerer. Though grandfather and father refuse to believe it. Only Elves possess the powers to foresee the future. Are you part elf perhaps?"

"Fully human I assure you. But my powers don't lie in just seeing the future."

"Interesting."

She said looking back and forth between the two that stood beside one another.

"You said you expected my pregnancy?"

"Yes, but..."

She started biting her bottom lip looking at Dis. The woman looked back at Clara confused.

"But what?"

"The timeline of your pregnancy doesn't add up now that I think about it."

Dis frowned looking at Clara, even Thorin looked at her oddly.

"Fíli, your first born, shouldn't be born for at least another..."

She paused for a moment to think and do the math.

"Hundred and ten more years?"

There was a quietness that fell in the room. Dis looked to Thorin and Thorin refused to meet his sister's eyes. Clara could feel a shift in the room as Dis gave a sad smile.

"Maybe your powers are real after all."

She stated with a deep inhale.

"My pregnancy was a miscarriage."

She felt her body drain of her sense of happiness when looking at Dis.

"I'm surprised you had reason to believe I would not become pregnant for a hundred years at least. I hadn't announced yet that I had lost the child. But yet it was as if you knew..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean -- "

"To be honest?"

Thorin peered at Clara from under his gaze. This human was too kind for her own good. She was far from other humans in that manner and it gave an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. To know a human who was so caring about others that weren't of her face was unheard of to them.

"Ita alright. If what you say is true then we'll know you were being honest about... Fíli."

She said with a light smile that was no longer sad. Clapping her hands together she ushered for Clara to move over to a chair.

"So, Clara, tell me all about yourself. What does a Seerer do in their free time while being locked away from the outside world?"

Dis questioned having her take a seat as Thorin slowly made his way to the door.

"Where are you headed brother?"

"I have no time for idle gossip. Return her once you've finished."

He said having Clara's eyes on his back as he left the room. Dis watched the human with great curiosity and a sparkle in her eyes seeing the look Clara gave Thorin on his retreating form.


End file.
